Make-Up
by MrsChipRockefeller
Summary: Reid and Hotch come home to find their five year old daughter has been playing with her aunt's make-up Oneshot based on True Evil of a Twisted Mind


It had been a long case and they were so thankful they had landed early in the afternoon. It had meant to be a few days but they'd ended up spending a week and a half away from their families in the state of Texas. Someone had been going round killing women after ripping out their uterus's. Eventually they'd found the culprit but it had affected Hotch the most considering what he'd been through some years ago.

Spencer sat next to his lover on the plane back in the back seats while everyone sat scattered around the jet pretending to mind their own business but really keeping an eye on the lovers especially their boss. Aaron was leaning next to the window trying to look out of the window trying to erase all they'd seen on the case and the memories it brought back for him. Spencer was holding his hand and gently stroking his husband's arm.

"Honey, you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I will be as soon as we see the kids again," Aaron sighed.

"We will as soon as we're home," Spencer replied lacing their fingers together.

"Jess told me Jack's out with Becky."

"He'll be home soon. Abby will be home though and the dogs."

"She's the best thing to have come out of…" Even now, after all these years, he found it hard to talk about what had happened. He didn't know when it would stop being a painful topic but he just wasn't ready now.

"I know," Spencer replied rubbing his shoulder while Aaron rested his head on Spencer's. When they landed Hotch dismissed them all and they got into their cars. Knowing his husband was still a little affected Spencer drove them home knowing Jessica was there. Jessica would look after both their children when they were on cases even though Jack was now sixteen and Abby wasn't biologically her niece. Ever since she was born she'd treated her as her niece though.

As soon as they got there he parked the car and got them both out. He put the key in the lock and opened up their front door causing their dogs to run up to them. They could feel their paws scratching up their legs trying to get to their faces so they bent down and let them give them doggy kisses making them laugh with how it tickled.

Abby soon ran up and soon as they saw her face they looked at each other. They rolled their eyes in exasperation that she'd reached that stage. The stage where she'd managed to reach her aunt's make-up and smear it all over her face.

She beamed up at them and though they were happy to see her they had to make sure she knew she couldn't play with Aunt Jessica's make-up. She couldn't go through her aunt's stuff without her permission. She couldn't go through anyone's stuff without their permission.

Jessica came out looking a little frustrated running her hands through her hair. When she saw the men she loved as brothers she looked at them like a deer caught in the headlights but guilty that she'd been unable to stop herself from her niece playing with her make-up in her handbag. She'd only turned away for a moment and the next the little girl had her make-up smeared all over her face and was smiling back at her proudly. She'd looked so cute with her proud smile and the pout she'd received when she told her she had to wash it off. She'd run off before she'd been able to wipe it off with a washcloth before her parents arrived home.

Aaron looked at her with sympathy and assured her, "Don't worry, I have this." She nodded resigned and he turned back to his daughter crossing his arms and fixing his glare. "Abigail Amidala Hotchner, is that Auntie Jessica's make-up on your face?" he added firmly.

"No daddy," she answered looking down at her feet kicking them.

"Are you sure?" he replied trying to stay firm but biting back a chuckle.

She looked down at her feet then looked back up at him with her big brown eyes and nodded. He raised an eyebrow and picked her up carrying her off to the bathroom. If she wouldn't admit it to them now maybe she'd admit it when faced with the evidence. Over the years he'd learned most people finally confessed when faced with the facts.

Once in the bathroom he turned them both towards the mirror. "Abigail, were you playing with Auntie Jessica's make-up?" he asked sternly with a hint of amusement in his voice.

She bowed her head and answered quietly, "I wanted to look pretty. Auntie Jessica's so pretty and I wanted to look pretty."

Aaron placed his daughter down on the toilet seat and crouched down in front of her. "Abby, you are pretty," he said gently. She looked up at him vulnerably. "You don't need make-up to look pretty. You already are."

"But Auntie Jessica wears make-up and she's pretty," she replied looking down.

"That's because she's a grown-up."

"Why do grown-ups wear make-up?"

"Because it makes them feel more confident even though they are pretty without it too. Just like you are."

"Did mummy wear make-up?"

He looked down swallowing a lump in his throat. He didn't have the heart to tell her he never knew her mother. That she'd been murdered and had her uterus cut out so that it was put into him after he'd been forced to undergo a sex change. She was too young to understand anyway.

"Maybe she did," he smiled slightly at his daughter.

"Sorry daddy, I know you don't like talking about mummy."

"It's not that, Abby. It's just I wish I could tell you more about your mummy…"

"It's alright, daddy. I know she was a wonderful lady that helped my daddies have me…."

"That's right and we love you very very much."

"I love you too, daddy."

He smiled at her then realised he hadn't yet got round to his least favourite role of parenting. "Abigail?" he asked firmly. She looked up at him vulnerably and knew the telling off was coming. "Do we touch other people's stuff without permission?" She shook her head looking down. "Do we go through Auntie Jessica's bag and use her make-up without permission?" She shook her head. "Now go and apologise to Auntie Jessica."

She nodded and was about to run off to her aunt when he realised he hadn't yet washed the make-up off. "Wait a moment, Abby; daddy's been forgetful now…" He wet the flannel and picked it up washing the make-up off her face. "Now there's my pretty, little girl again." She smiled at him. "Now go and apologise to Auntie Jessica."

She nodded and ran off to apologise to her aunt for playing with her possessions.

Later that day, after they'd put Abby to bed and Jack was in his bedroom, the two lovers were snuggled up together on the couch. Aaron was laid in his husband's arms with Spencer running his fingers through his hair.

"Honey, what upset you when you saw Abby's painted face?..." Spencer asked causing Aaron to look at him slightly confused. "You had pain in your eyes when we first saw her…" Suddenly something came to him and he tensed, "Oh god, he didn't, did he…"

Aaron looked down and replied, "He did make me wear make-up but that wasn't it..." Tears filled his eyes as he remembered that fateful day. That fateful day he found his younger sister in the tub dead.

"Aaron, what is it?" Spencer asked concerned.

"Sean and I also had a sister..." Spencer's eyes widened but he let his husband continue. "She was three years younger than me. When she was fifteen she fell in love with another girl at school just like I had another boy. My mother couldn't take that she had another LGBT child so she psychologically abused her. One day I came over for a surprise visit. My parents had taken Sean out but I found..." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I found her in the tub with her wrists cut. It was too late! I couldn't save her. She was already dead!" He then bit back the tears and added, "Abby reminded me of when mother found Vicky with her make-up on her face. She beat her so hard I tried to intervene but instead mother smacked me for trying to help my sister."


End file.
